<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Regime: Cloak by Ladybird_Sparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682589">Dark Regime: Cloak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow'>Ladybird_Sparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Regime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and a bunch of broken misfits try to live in the cusp of the Wizarding World's splendor as they untangle the web of lies they're in, while an ancient being looms in a distance to destroy another universe he cannot recognize.</p>
<p>Meanwhile...<br/>Dark Lords were reduced to dangerous creatures with their very own classification bound by a ritual publicly known as The Sanction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Regime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Regime: Cloak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was a titan that existed in the vast nothingness of the void, hunched over a cosmos as he watched a captured galaxy spin in his vast skeleton hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since he transcended into godhood, all he did was wait and wonder if <em>this </em>particular universe was the one he seeks. Or, like always, if he would end up devouring it.</p>
<p>Familiar glints in the soup of floating stars made him hopeful and a gruesome grin formed from the remaining flesh attached to the exposed bones of his face. Laughter escaped from his ruined mouth that made blackholes appear just from the rumbles of his chuckles. </p>
<p>But he doesn't care. Like his long lost name, he had forgotten to care even if a thousand black holes appeared to suck out the life and magic of the stars.</p>
<p>Alas, his excitement was paramount. All were aligned perfectly for him to visit the home galaxy of this universe he had found. Giddy about the thought of the possibility that he had found <em> home </em>, he tried to blink his mighty titan eyes as fast as he could. And after a millennia had passed for ordinary humans, he was finally one with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in it were strangers who wore recognizable faces. Their eyes were colder and fiercer than the void he had learned to call home. Their words were harsh even for strangers and they screamed in fear when he spoke. They all treated him like a monster. Not that he could blame them, of course. But it still hurts.</p>
<p>He longed for the family he could never recall. He yearned for the friends buried deep in the forgotten caverns of his memories. He wanted to sleep in the lost embrace of a disremembered lover. </p>
<p>And yet, even without memories to back them up, this place was worse than the last one he had <em> eaten </em>.</p>
<p>For such a powerful being, he had never felt more weak, lost, and defeated. He wanted this journey to end. It would have been better if he did not exist anymore. The problem was, he doesn’t know how he would be able to do so. </p>
<p>Looking for his old forgotten home was the remaining goal left in his mind. But even as a titan, he was lost in the infinite number of universes. The only way he believed that would help guarantee he would not revisit a false <em> home, </em> was to eliminate them.</p>
<p>And so he made another meal of a universe he doesn't belong to, taking in their life and magic for his own, oblivious to how much he had grown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Devastation and then a tasty meal. The same destructive cycle for who knew how long. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He lazily tumbled into another universe and caught another familiar-looking galaxy in one sluggish stretch of his limbs. The stars were aligned and he was delighted that he wouldn’t have to wait an eternity to enter it.</p>
<p>In a gust of swirling dust, he appeared as he always looked, monstrous and the size of a small hill. He expected hatred to greet him but what he saw was different than any other planet he visited.</p>
<p>The planet’s young. It was a marvel to not see a single human being roaming around as he traveled the world for a few years. But that meant this wasn’t his home. And he has to eat it. </p>
<p>Instead of pulverizing the earth, however, he sat down and fell onto his side. He was still full from the last universe he ate and it made him sleepy. Besides, the sunset was beautiful in this place.</p>
<p>He remained in the same position and never bothered how many sunsets and sunrises had passed before something different happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I finally found you, Harry.”</p>
<p>The name awakened him. It was a familiar voice coming from a tiny but familiar girl. He must have dozed off more deeply than he wanted to not notice her standing in front of his face. No, not a girl. She’s a woman with long silvery blond hair and round dreamy eyes. And somewhere from the depths of his dried-up mind, a name had emerged.</p>
<p>“Luna,” he said in a slow but loud and booming voice. The girl winced a little from hearing him talk but her smile never wavered. Normally his voice would cause an avalanche but they were in a vast field away from any falling rocks.</p>
<p>“Harry,” she replied warmly and placed her hand on his resting skeletal thumb that was as large as a fallen redwood tree.</p>
<p>“Are you from <em> home </em>?” He asked desperately, scaring away nearby animals in their vicinity. Instead of answering him, Luna looked up at him mournfully. Tears started to brim from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry. Look what madness has done to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then examined her closely. She was wearing a familiar cloak. The same one he had before they became a part of him, shredded and embedded into the roots of his hair. She’s also wearing a necklace with a familiar stone set in the middle. Also the same stone he has buried deep in one of his emerald eyes. Then the wand in her hand. She got the same wand he has pierced in his dead heart.</p>
<p>“I watched how you destroyed mine. No, Harry, I’m not from your home.”</p>
<p>He tried to move to stand but found that he cannot. Whatever it was that Luna had bound him with was strong.</p>
<p>“We’re...the same.”</p>
<p>She wiped the tears in her eyes before she replied, “Technically, yes. But I’m not like you. You’ve forgotten one important part of being a Master of Death, Harry.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her. This felt like he was about to find an answer he wasn’t even aware he was looking for. In a curious rumble, he asked, “What is it?”</p>
<p>“How it was to live, of course!” With arms stretched wide, she exclaimed with the same intensity and happiness that he remembered from <em> his Luna </em> back at <em> home </em>. </p>
<p>With an excited grin, he commanded, “Show me.”</p>
<p>“Gladly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bones cracked and crumbled. Vegetation started to sprout in him and all around him. Luna’s warm sweet smile was the last thing he saw before tiredness claimed him and a very long dream told him of stories as old as his soul. </p>
<p>He became a part of the earth he had meant to destroy, drastically changing it to what it was supposed to be. The overflowing life and magic he had claimed from numerous universes seeped deep down, nourishing it and it’s inhabitants for so long. Because of it, the number of humans and creatures born with a magical core was greater than those who do not.</p>
<p>His very own existence, his essence, for he cannot truly die as a Master of Death, had traveled from every form of life. And for the first time, since Luna trapped him in this new place, he was born again as a human.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sounds and bright lights. He was confused and it was very hard to think. He was also very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Then he heard a baby’s cry and something tugged deep down in his chest that made him cry out too.</p>
<p>“Lily, look!”</p>
<p>“Twins! We have twin boys Lily, my love.”</p>
<p>“James...please for the love of Merlin and Morgana. Stop shouting!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Tom. Come here and look at Jacob and Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>